Inuyasha's Tale of Tails
by Legendary Goddess
Summary: [for the 1000 theme challenge] [COMPLETE] Kagome is paired with basically every character, yes that includes her and other girls, but it’s only one, No there is no incest. Please give it a chance. Please R&R it keeps me motivated!
1. Above the Thunder

**Title:** Inuyasha's Tales of Tails

**Authoress:** Legendary Goddess

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure/Fluff

**Rating:** T, but I will push it _really_ hard

**Manga: **Inuyasha

**Pairing:** Inukag one-sided Hiten/Kagome

**Summery: **Kagome is paired with basically every character, yes that includes her and other girls, but it's only two, yes it contains incest, but that's later on. Please give it a chance.

**Word Count: **191

**Theme:** Above the thunder

Me: Yay I started a new story! Not many people are going to read this whole thing, because in this I pair Kagome up with basically every character, it's one-sided for the most part, because I am a huge Inukag fan, yes there is girl/girl love. But I will give a warning before hand. Kay? Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku had decided that it wasn't a very good idea to keep splitting himself up so he had revived a special someone to fight for him.

Inuyasha was on his knees, Kagome was in Hiten's arms, and Hiten was… smiling.

"L-let me go!" Kagome gasped.

"No! You are much prettier that I first took you for. So you will stay with me and be my mate." Hiten explained.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha growled, pissed off for some reason.

Hiten bent his head down and kissed Kagome's cheek.

"W-why do you want me?"

"Because you are pretty and smart."

Kagome blushed. Inuyasha fumed, for some reason he couldn't stand seeing Kagome with someone else.

"Let her go!"

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll slice you to pieces!"

"Now Shippo!" The Kagome in Hiten arms changed into the little fox demon, which ran over to the real Kagome. And as soon as they were out of the way, Inuyasha attacked.

"WIND SCAR!" The attack roared at Hiten and sliced him to pieces, just like Inuyasha said.

"Ka-go-me…I…lo-ve…you…" Hiten said as he died.

'Well, I love Inuyasha!' Kagome thought, but didn't say as they grabbed the Shikon shards and left the place. 'I'm above the thunder brothers any way.' Kagome thought as she gave one last look at the dead brothers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: While Goddess (Inner me) is sleeping, I shall be the only one speaking. Oh and I don't know if Naraku could revive people, but in this he can. Please review, next chapter up soon! Buh Bye!


	2. Anything Goes

**Word Count: **279

**Theme:** Anything goes

**Pairing:** One-sided Miroku/Kagome

Me: Ok so here is my second pairing! Enjoy!

Goddess (Inner me): Yep please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo and Inuyasha were fighting again. The gang was in the middle of a very dense forest, and they got turned around, so they were unsure of which way to go. Kagome and Miroku were sitting a ways away from the fighting pair; they honestly didn't care as long as it was quiet.

"Lady Kagome, may I ask a question?"

"Yes, what is it Miroku?"

He grabbed her hands, "Will you bear my children?"

SMACK! A large red hand shaped welt was imprinted on Miroku's cheek.

"You already asked me that, stupid lecher!"

"But I really like you! I'll stop flirting with other girls, I'll keep my hands to myself as much as possible, and I'll even go slow, all for you." Miroku looked at her; his eyes had not a hint of deception in them.

"R-really, you'd do all that for me?" Kagome was actually quite impressed.

"He'd do all what for you?" Inuyasha asked curious as to what they were talking about.

Kagome told him and he inwardly growled. He had come to terms with the fact that he loved Kagome, he just hadn't told her yet.

"Inu, let me talk to Miroku alone, kay?"

"Fine." He and Shippo left fighting again.

"Miroku, nice offer, but still no, but I will tell you a secret." Miroku had curiosity glowing in his eyes.

"I love Inu." She whispered. "Now keep an eye on them while I take a bath in the hot spring I saw back there. She went behind some trees and splashing was heard.

"Oh Inuyasha, let's go peek.

"What?!"

'Anything goes in love and war!' Miroku thought, he wanted to help his two best friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, I kinda like this one, not as much as some of the other stuff I've written though.

Goddess: Well see ya'll in the next installment!

Me: Please review!

Goddess: Buh Bye!


	3. Adrenaline

**Word Count: **155

**Theme:** Adrenaline

**Pairing: **Inukag (demon Inu)

Me: Well the much needed third installment of IToT, ha ha, kinda like iTunes, iTot!

Goddess: She finds everything funny today…oh well.

Me: Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had lost it. He had gone full demon again and had Kagome pinned up against a wall.

"Inu, why?" Kagome had tears spilling down her rosy cheeks. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala had all been knocked unconscious by Inuyasha's rage, but thankfully they weren't dead.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, "Why?!"

Adrenaline was pumping through his body from the transformation. He was losing it; he would kill Kagome if he didn't change back soon.

Kagome, sensing this, leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate dance of tongues. Inuyasha slowly changed back.

The adrenaline was pumping full force through his body from the kiss. He put his hand on Kagome's hip and neck, while she had hers in his white hair and massaging his dog ear.

"Kagome, I-I love you."

Kagome smiled, "I love you too Inu!"

They both went over to their comrades and helped bandage them up, while sneaking glances at the other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well tell me what you think!

Goddess: Please review!

Me: Buh Bye!


	4. Attack and Receive

**Word Count: **195

**Theme:** Attack and receive

**Pairing:** one-sided Kouga/Kagome

Me: Part four! Yay! I should finish it today!

Goddess: That's good!

Me: Yep! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga had done it again; he had gotten into a fight with Inuyasha over who would be Kagome's mate.

"I am way better than you Inu-turd!"

"No you aren't!"

"They sound like they're five year olds." Kagome said to Sango, who nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha and Kouga jumped and clawed and slashed at each other. They each received as much damage as they dished out.

"Kagome, my love, tell this insolent puppy that it is I you love!"

"No tell the stupid wolf you don't love him!"

"Uh, Um…"

They ignored her and went back to attacking each other.

"Grrrr!" Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala hid. They knew Kagome was going to explode, she _hated_ being ignored.

"STOP!" She yelled. Both boys froze in mid attack. "SIT!" Inuyasha went flying down creating a crater. Kouga looked at him smugly, but Inuyasha gave him a sympathetic look. Kagome started beating Kouga with punches and kicks, which everyone flinched and felt sorry for him, it would really hurt later, even worse than now.

"YOU ATTACK SO YOU RECEIVE! ATTACK AND RECEIVE! GOT IT!"

"Yes! Yes!" Kouga whimpered.

"I'LL DEAL WOTH YOU LATER INU!" He gulped and hid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Whelp, tell me what you think please!

Goddess: Yep please review!

Me: Buh Bye!


	5. Blood

**Word Count: **201

**Theme:** Blood

**Pairing:** Kagome/Shippo mother son relationship

Me: No I would never pair them as anything else.

Goddess: Nope!

Me: Please Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang had been walking for three hours without rest, and they hadn't been able to get any sleep the night before because of constant attacks by demons. Inuyasha was in lead, brooding over something, Miroku and Sango were behind him, Sango was yelling at Miroku and hitting him, then Kagome, who was thinking about home, and bringing up the rear was a stumbling Shippo, which is exactly what happened. Shippo tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Shippo, are you ok?" Kagome rushed over to him and everyone stopped and looked back.

"Y-yeah…" He yawned. "Just tired…"

"You're bleeding, see," She pointed to his knee, "blood. Inuyasha, we're resting now, I'm going to treat Shippo and then take a nap."

"Feh! Fine." Inuyasha snorted.

They settled down and Kagome placed Shippo in her lap.

"Kagome, it's just a scrape." Shippo told her.

"Yeah, you wanna see his blood, allow me!" Inuyasha said as he pulled Tetsaiga out.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha went flying to the ground.

"Honestly Inu! Behave!"

Kagome wrapped up Shippo's knee and then hugged him as she explained that scrapes could get infected and how that was really bad.

'Kagome's like my mom.' Shippo thought, 'and I love her'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Please tell me what you think!

Goddess: You say that every time.

Me: And I mean it!

Goddess: Please review!

Me: Buh Bye!


	6. Address

**Word Count: **169

**Theme:** Address

**Pairing:** one-sided Hojo/Kagome

Me: Yay! Drabble 6! Half way done!

Goddess: Already?

Me: Yep! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had been back in her time for less than five minuets and she had already run into Hojo.

"H-Hojo! What are you doing here?"

"Last time I was here your grandfather told me you had moved, but I forgot to ask for the new address."

"My gramps wouldn't have it, I never moved."

"B-but your grandfather…"

"He's just going senile." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh, well would you like to go to the movies?"

"Now?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure, I'll go." But what she didn't know was that Inuyasha had snuck through the well and was going to follow them.

After the movies Hojo walked Kagome home, where two arms wrapped possessively around her waist, and a chin was placed on her shoulder.

"Kagome, who is he?" Hojo asked.

"I'm Inuyasha, her boyfriend."

"WHAT!?" BOTH Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Oh, and she does have a new address, my house. Where you are not welcome."

Hojo promptly fainted.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yep!" Inuyasha said as he kissed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: There, hope you liked.

Goddess: Please review!

Me: Buh Bye!


	7. Bedroom

**Word Count: **184

**Theme:** Bedroom

**Pairing:** sibling love between Sota and Kagome

Me: No it's not incest! And the only fem/fem love is gonna be in drabble 9 so you don't like, you don't read.

Goddess: And to answer the three anonymous reviews, I don't know if your reading, I fixed the spelling error, and I thought that I put that he was revived by Naraku, guess not, I'll fix that, and no not all of the drabbles are Kagome paired with someone other than Inu, she is paired with him three times, and they love each other in each of the drabbles. There was no reason to be rude.

Me: Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was back in her time so that she could have some well deserved study time. She was in her room at her desk with the dreadful math book in front of her. She looked at the clock and it read 2:23 AM.

'Well I guess I should turn in.'

Right before she turned her light off Sota ran into her room clutching her around the waist as if letting go meant death.

"Sota, why are you still awake?"

"I was trying to sleep but yellow eyes were staring at me!" he shook violently.

"Come on, show me."

He led her into his room and pointed out the window.

"Sota, there's nothing there."

He looked up.

"Now sleep."

"Can I sleep with you "

"No, sleep in you own bedroom."

"But your bedroom is brighter." He wailed.

"Fine!"

"Thanks sis, love you!" He said as he gathered his stuff.

Before he got to her room, she opened her window.

"Inuyasha! Sit! Sit! SIT!"

A thud could be heard along with Inuyasha yelling good night and stupid wench.

'Humph! But I still love him.' She blushed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I'm going to go fix the first drabble, so if you want to reread it go ahead if you don't that's fine to.

Goddess: Please review!

Me: Buh Bye!


	8. Battle Scars

**Word Count: **271

**Theme:** Battle scars

**Pairing:** one-sided Sesshomaru/Kagome

Me: I've finally gotten around to updating! This is the eighth chapter; if you are against fem/fem stories then I suggest you not read the next chapter.

Goddess: Yep!

Me: Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was unconscious on the ground, with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo trying to bring him around. Kagome was over with Sesshomaru; Jaken and Rin were off somewhere talking or more likely arguing about what Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome were talking about.

"Sesshomaru, why do you hate humans?"

He felt that he could be honest with her, "Because _she_ was the reason my father died."

"Is that also why you hate Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"And you're afraid that Inuyasha is going to take away people that are important to you?"

"Yeah, he might take Rin or Jaken and use them to hurt me."

They continued talking about whether or not Inuyasha would take Sesshomaru's important people for a while when Kagome got an idea.

"Hey Sesshomaru, What if I promise that Inuyasha will never take your important people and use them against you!" She said triumphantly.

"Okay." He gave her a weak smile.

"What's that?" Kagome asked, pointing to a mark on the right side of his neck, right under his jaw.

"A scar."

"From where?"

"A battle."

"A battle scar?!"

"Yeah, I have a lot of them, mainly from the time Inuyasha hit me with the Wind Scar, you know, before I had Rin."

"Battle scars…" she murmured. "I'll make sure to keep my promise, that way the scars won't be physical as well as mental." She smiled and waved as she ran off to the now awakening Inuyasha.

'But you can't keep the promise; he already has you, my most important person.' He thought, 'as long as I can see you again, safely, that will be good enough for me.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, criticism is welcome, so is praise, I can handle flames as they hurt at first, but then they motivate me to work harder and become a better writer.

Goddess: So please review!

Me: Buh Bye!


	9. Bad Girl

**Word Count: **345

**Theme:** Bad girl/boy

**Pairing:** One-sided Kikyo/Kagome, Inukag, and Kikyo/death

Me: Well the only thing to say here is-

Goddess: WARNING YURI! NO READ IF YOU NO LIKE!

Me: Yep, so enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo and Kagome were in the forest talking. Inuyasha was forced to wait with the others and was pacing franticly worried about Kagome.

"So Kikyo, what do you think of Inuyasha?"

"We're just friends; I have someone new, what about you?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you like, ok?"

The two girls had long since worked out their problems, and this was the last one left to resolve.

"Okay, you first."

"I'm in love with Inu, I just can't ell him yet, it doesn't seem like the right time."

"I-I like another girl."

"There's nothing wrong with that! So who is she?"

"Well…it's you!"

Kagome stood shocked, she watched as Kikyo blushed, wondering if she didn't love Inu if maybe she would date Kikyo, after all she was a strong supporter of gay and lesbian rights.

"I'm flattered, but I don't like you like that."

"B-but if you and Inuyasha don't work out, then will you go out with me?"

"N-no, I just want us to stay friends."

"B-but I really like you! More than I ever loved Inuyasha!"

"Kikyo, listen to me, I like you but just as a friend. Don't push this on me, because no matter how many times you say it the answer is no."

Kikyo started to cry, "W-what if I dragged Inuyasha to hell? Then would you go with me?"

"No! Kikyo, no matter what you do I'll always love Inuyasha, not you."

"I'LL KILL HIM! HE'LL DIE AND THEN WE CAN BE TOGETHER!"

Kagome ran. She ran to Inuyasha and the others with Kikyo trailing behind. "Inuyasha, she's going to try to kill you!" Kagome yelled, which turned into a shriek as Kikyo knocked her down.

Inuyasha, furious that Kikyo was harming his Kagome, ran towards her claws extended, as he slashed ripped her to pieces.

"Inu, w-why would you do that? Didn't you love her?'

"She was a bad girl anyways…and I love you not her."

"R-really? I love you to!" Kagome said with tears in her eyes as she latched onto his neck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, this is way far from the original plot, I decided to change a lot so if it sounds weird that's why.

Goddess: some characters are OOC if you couldn't tell, oh and Sesshomaru was OOC in the last chapter, _someone _forgot to mention that.

Me: Sorry.

Goddess: Please review!

Me: Buh Bye!


	10. Almost Paradise

**Word Count: **191

**Theme:** almost paradise

**Pairing:** Inukag Mirsang

Me: No it's not Yuri. It's sisterly love between Kags and Sango. I hope you enjoy, Goddess is sleeping now so enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had found a way around the barrier on the Bone Eater's well. So she way able to bring Sango over to her time. It just so happened that this week Kagome, her family, and Sango were going on a cruise to a tropical island. The trip was only a couple of days and the only thing that happened was Sango being impressed with many things. Once they reached the island, they brought their stuff to their cabana and sat on their beds.

"Kags, what do you call it when someone who is not your family loves you like family?"

'Oh right, in the feudal era, it was the warring states period, so they didn't feel that kind of way to many people.' Kagome thought.

"It's sisterly love."

Sango smiled. "Then you're my sister, kay?"

"Yeah!"

They went out on the beach arms slung over each others necks watching the sunset.

"It's almost paradise."

"What would make it paradise Kags?"

"Having our boyfriends here."

"I can do with out Miroku for a while!" Sango huffed at the thought of the lecher.

They laughed and watched the sunset in their 'almost' paradise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: that has to be the shortest looking thing I've ever written. Please review! Buh Bye!


	11. Better Left Unsaid

**Word Count: **170

**Theme:** Better left unsaid

**Pairing:** Inukag

Me: Well I'm on vacation, but I posted this, it's the second to last chapter in IToT. I'll miss this when it is done.

Goddess: Please read her other stories!

Me: Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was walking along a riverbank with Kagome hand-in-hand, he was blushing. They had just become boy and girl friend.

"Hey, Inu…"

"Hm?" He looked at he.

"N-never mind!"

"O-kaaay…"

"Um…"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind!"

He growled, why wouldn't she just spit it out?

'Ooooh!' Kagome fumed. She didn't know how to tell Inuyasha there was a note that read 'LEACHER' on his back without getting killed.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer, resting his head on top of hers. She smiled, knowing he would do every thing to protect her.

"Inu."

"What, please tell me."

"There's a note on your back." She blurted out. He ripped it off and read it. He practically burst into flames. Kagome backed off, and then ran to the others.

"MI-RO-KU!" Inuyasha yelled running to the others, right behind Kagome.

When he got to the camp he ran around bonking the culprit on the head repeatedly.

"Something's are better left unsaid…" Kagome sighed, trying to stop he very angry Hanyou.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well hope you liked it.

Goddess: Please review!

Me: Buh Bye!


	12. Afterglow

**Word Count: **192

**Theme:** Afterglow

**Pairing:** Inukag (human Inu)

Me: Well, this is the last chapter. Thank you all so much for reading this. Please do me a favor, boost my ego and review.

Goddess: They haven't even read it yet.

Me: Oh, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the night of the new moon and Inuyasha and Kagome thought it would be safer if they spent the night back in Kagome's time. They had come out of the well house right as the sunset was starting.

"Inuyasha let me take you somewhere!" Kagome beamed at the idea.

"Lead the way."

She grabbed his hand and led him to the top of a grassy hill ten minuets from her house. They could see the sunset perfectly from there.

"Kags…it's…it's…beautiful…" Kagome beamed brighter. Just as Inuyasha's transformation was complete, Hojo and Kagome's three friends showed up.

"Kagome!" they ran up to her. "Are you sure you should be up? The flu is very contagious."

"Yeah, my flu is gone."

"Who's this?" Hojo asked.

"Um, this is my, um, boyfriend Inuyasha."

"Really?! This is him?!" The girls exclaimed. Inuyasha gave her a look that told her that she was going to explain that, the boyfriend part was true, but he wanted to know what 'This is him' meant.

They all watched the sunset then went home, except for Inuyasha and Kagome, who stayed and cuddled in the afterglow of the sunset.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: -sniff- It's over. Well like I said, please boost my ego and review.

Goddess: Yes, please do as she says. 

Me: And now the final Buh Bye!


End file.
